There is a conventional technique allowing a user to input a print instruction via a personal digital assistant (PDA) to cause a printer to execute printing. A Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discusses a method for issuing a print instruction from the PDA to cause a printer to execute printing via an intermediation server.
In recent years, various types of printing systems via the Internet referred to as a cloud printing have existed. For example, there are U.S. Hewlett-Packard Company's HP ePrint™, U.S. Apple Computer Inc's AirPrint™, U.S. Google's™ Google Cloud Print™. Among them, a system in which PDA serving as a portable device directly communicates with a printer and causes the printer to execute printing is drawing a lot of attention. In an operating system (OS) of such a PDA, or a browser, a network protocol (communication protocols/communication procedures) for causing a printer to execute printing is mounted, and the above-described printing can be realized by communicating with the printer in accordance with the protocol.